The Definitive Editions: Summer Love
Summer Love is the Season 1 summer break special in Kurt's Boy 86's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. It further builds on the plot of Season 1, but is not considered part of either season. Like the Pre-Glee-Quels, it is meant to stand on it's own, but is still considered canon. "Summer Love" is also, like the Definitive Editions and Pre-Glee-Quels, exclusive to this wiki. The Definitive Edition: Summer Love So here’s what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: Miles cheated on Bella with India, driving Bella back to Hallie. Hallie finally admitted her feelings for Bella and the two reconciled. Despite losing Nationals, New Directions still headed to London, courtesy of India, who revealed that she’s gonna stay there. Say what? Nicole is staying there for half the summer, too as she has family in London. Could we be experiencing the beginning of an Indicole friendship? But this means that Nicole is gonna be away from Dillon for half the summer, but that’s okay because they’ll see each other at Ohio Summer Camp for the Arts. And that’s what you missed on Glee: ____________________________________________________________ Here we were, Jaxon thought. 2:55 on the last day of school. Our weekend trip to London was fun, eventful, but it felt empty. Watching those other show choirs knowing that we all wanted to be up there was murder. And now, I look behind me at the empty chair in the choir room, and I can’t help but miss India. So, what? She was a pain in the butt and a total bitch most of the time. But, she was my friend. She was part of this family of misfits brought together by the one thing we all could agree on: our love of music and our desire to perform. Without her, this place just seemed empty. The halls were already buzzing with reasons why India wasn’t returning. She melted when someone threw water on her. Nose job gone awry. Bad liposuction. “She was chased out of Lima with pitchforks,” one girl whispered to her friend. Jaxon rolled his eyes. Could this day please just be over with? This school year has been hectic, and in truth, a little fun. But honestly, I just couldn’t wait until summer began. A lot of things had changed in the couple days we’ve been back from London. Social Services stepped in concerning the matter with James. His parents had lost all their parental rights and he was going into foster care. Mr. Schue pulled some strings and Honey and Rachel’s dads would be his new foster parents. He was in the middle of moving in. I was sad, yes, but all in all, it was probably best. My house was so cramped. Me, Jonathan, and Declan had to fight for the rights to the bathroom most of the time. And I’m sure Jonathan was happy to get his room back to himself. Honestly, I was gonna miss the nights when James would sneak into my room in the middle of the night and fall asleep in my arms. But thankfully, Honey’s dad was letting him come on my family trip to Panama, which had already been planned when he was still living with me. The bell finally rang after what seemed like an eternity. Jaxon smiled as he grabbed his books and started to his locker. “You know what I’m thinking?” Miles asked, appearing with Evan, moving into position at Jaxon’s side. “What’s that?” Jaxon asked. “There is only one song that seems appropriate right now,” Miles explained. “Alice Cooper,” Evan added. Jaxon smiled. “I like the way you think, boys.” Jaxon snapped his fingers as he walked down the halls. The rest of New Directions and a bunch of students fell in line behind him. “Well, we got no choice,” Jaxon sang. “All the girls and boys makin' all that noise ‘cause they found new toys.” Jaxon spun around, jumping out as he faced forward again. “Well, we can't salute ya,” Miles sang. “Can't find a flag. If that don't suit ya, that's a drag.” Miles drummed along on the lockers as he sang. “School's out for the summer,” everyone sang''. “School's out forever. School's been blown to pieces.”'' “No more pencils,” the boys all sang. “No more books.” “No more teachers’ dirty looks,”''the girls sang. ''“Well, we got no class,” Evan sang. “And we got no principals. We ain't got no innocence. We can't even think of a word that rhymes.” “School's out for the summer,” everyone sang''. “School's out forever. School's been blown to pieces.”'' “No more pencils,” the boys all sang. “No more books.” “No more teachers’ dirty looks,”''the girls sang. The doors flew up as New Directions and the parade of students charged down the steps of the courtyard. ''“Out for summer,” James and the girls sang. “Out till fall. We might not come back at all.” “School's out forever,” everyone sang “School's out for summer. School's out with fever. School's out completely.” Everyone in New Directions laughed as the song came to an end. They grabbed each other into a big group hug. “This is the last time a lot of us are going to see each other for a while,” Nicole said. “It’s sad.” “I’m going to be seeing a lot more of a lot of you,” James said. “I failed. I have to repeat my sophomore year.” “What?” Jaxon asked. “I just didn’t have my mind where it needed to be this year,” James explained. “With everything that was going on.” “That means that we won’t have the same classes next year,” Jaxon said, his heart sinking. “I know. Jaxon, I’m sorry.” “Don’t be sorry,” Jaxon said. “It’s okay.” “No, it’s not. I let you down.” Jaxon hugged James. “No, you’ll never let me down.” “Don’t feel bad,” Kevin said. “I failed, too.” Everyone looked at Kevin, not at all surprised. “We kinda figured,” Evan said, a slight smile on his face. “So I guess I’ll see you when you get back from staying with your grandmother,” Hallie said to Bella, pushing a lock of hair out of Bella’s face. “I’ll miss you every day,” Bella said. “I’d invite you to come along, but my grandmother is really old fashioned. She doesn’t even know I swing both ways. I can imagine the stroke she’d have if I brought a lesbian teen mother with me.” Hallie laughed. “Yeah, let’s not kill the old lady.” Bella took Hallie into her arms, kissing her gently. “I’ll write you emails every day.” “And I dedicate a song each day to you on Facebook,” Hallie said. ____________________________________________________________ I still don’t know how I let India talk me into staying with her for half the summer,''Nicole thought as she pulled up to India’s mansion in India’s Rolls Royce Limo. ''I guess, in all actuality, I miss her. Yes, at first, I would’ve been one of the villagers chasing her off with a flaming pitchfork. But ever since Christmas, India has been nice. God, it almost hurt to choke that out. She wasn’t so bad, in truth. And her mansion was amazing. I had a guest house all to myself, which was nice. India had three pools, one of which was indoors. Then she had a basketball court, a hot tub, an indoor theater, game room, tennis court, indoor gym, indoor bowling alley, and that was just what I could remember from the tour last week. It was no secret that India’s family was one of the five richest in all of England. But ever since India came back to London, she was flanked by her cronies Cheska, Binky, and Claire. What the hell kind of name is Binky, anyway? To say I despised them would be an understatement. Nicole stepped out of the limo and took a long look around. “Welcome back, Nicole!” India said as she rushed down the steps and scooped Nicole into a tight hug that left Nicole a tad bit uncomfortable. “Hey, India. Uh, nice to see you, too,” Nicole replied. India snapped her fingers. “Maximilian, Patrice, take Mrs. Martin’s bags to the guest house.” “Oh no,” Nicole protested. “I don’t wanna be a bother. I can get those.” “Nicole, my family pays them well to do their job. They don’t mind. It’s high time you started learning how to live luxuriously.” “That’s not really me,” Nicole said. “Pish-posh,” India said, putting her arm around Nicole. “Let’s go visit my pool, shall we?” ____________________________________________________________ India and Nicole laid out by the pool, wearing fancy sunglasses, expensive bathing suits, and soaking up the sun. Cheska, Binky, and Claire stretched out in longue chairs beside India, avocado masks and cucumbers on their faces. Nicole turned her nose up. “Now this is the life,” India said. “It sure is,” Nicole said, perhaps a bit unenthused. “We have the pool, the club, and the entire summer to enjoy it,” India said to Nicole, Cheska, Binky, and Claire. “What could be more fabulous?” Cheska asked. Jacques brought an iced tea to India, who turned her nose up. “More ice!” She barked. “Right away, miss,” Jacques said. “It’s out with the old and in with the new,” India sang. “Goodbye clouds of Grey, hello skies of blue. A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa, endless days in my chaise. The whole world according to moi. Iced tea imported from England, lifeguards imported from Spain. Towels imported from Turkey, turkey imported from Maine.” “We're gonna relax and renew,”''Nicole and India sang. ''“You, go, do!” India sang. “I want fabulous, that is my simple request. All things fabulous, bigger and better and best. I need something inspiring to help me get along. I need a little fabulous is that so wrong? Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops, Where is my pink Prada tote? I need my Tiffany hair band and then I can go for a float.” “A summer like never before,” ''Nicole and India sang. ''“I want more!”''India sang. ''“She wants fabulous, that is her simple request,” Nicole sang. “All things fabulous, bigger and better and best. She needs something inspiring to help her get along. She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?” “Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,” India and Nicole sang. “Fabulous parties even fabulous trash. Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling. She's got to have fabulous everything. Nothing to Discuss. Everything's got to be perfect.” “For me!” India said. “She wants fabulous, that is her simple request,” Nicole sang. “All things fabulous, bigger and better and best. She needs something inspiring to help her get along. She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?” “This won't do, that's a bore,” India sang. “That's insulting, I need more! I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need fabulous! I want fabulous.” “Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,” Nicole and India sang. “Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.” “I like what I see, I like it a lot,” India sang''. “Is this absolutely fabulous? Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous!”'' “Absolutely… not!” Cheska said, turning her nose up. “Tell me about it,” Claire said. “Oiy, with the singing,” Cheska said. “I quite like the singing,” Binky said. Cheska and Claire looked at Binky, rolling their eyes. ____________________________________________________________ Bella had never felt so alone or bored. She was in California, she should be having fun. But here she was, sipping iced tea on her grandmother’s front porch. “Why don’t you go to the mall,” Bella’s grandmother said. “I know how you kids love the mall.” Bella smiled, but didn’t seem excited. “Maybe meet you a cute boy,” her grandmother added with a smile. “Those surfer boys are pretty cute.” “Gram,” Bella said with a smile. “I brought you here to have fun,” Gram said. “Not sit around on my Colonial porch, mopping like a moody teenager.” “I just miss someone,” Bella said. “Oh,” Gram said, perking up. “What’s his name? What’s he like?” Bella sighed. “Gram, sometimes it’s easier for me to explain things in song. It’s something my Glee Club taught me.” “Well,” Gram said sitting down. “Sing to me. I love your voice.” “I’m not really into California boys, Grams.” “Oh, what kind of boys are you into?” Bella sighed as she walked over and turned on her stereo. “I know a place where the grass is really greener,” Bella sang. “Warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the water. Sippin' gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees. The boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak peek at us. You could travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast. Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love. Oooooh Oh Oooooh. California girls, they're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin, so hot, they'll melt your popsicle. Oooooh Oh Oooooh. California girls, they're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce they got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up. Oooooh Oh Oooooh.” Bella spun around in place, swinging her hair as she did so. “Love on the beach, she don't mind sand in her stilettoes. We freak in my jeep, Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo. You could travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast. Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love. Oooooh Oh Oooooh. California girls, they're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin, so hot, they'll melt your popsicle. Oooooh Oh Oooooh. California girls, they're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce they got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up. Oooooh Oh Oooooh. California girls, they're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin, so hot, they'll melt your popsicle. Oooooh Oh Oooooh. California girls, they're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce they got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up. Oooooh Oh Oooooh.” Bella looked at her Grams, waiting for a response. Oh, God! I killed her!''Bella thought. “So let me get this straight,” Gram said. “You’re trying to tell me that you like girls?” “I like both, Grams, but right now I’m seeing a girl.” Gram smiled. “She had better be a sweet girl to deserve my granddaughter. You’re special, Pumpkin. Never settle for less and as long as you’re happy, I am too.” Bella smiled. “I love you, Grams.” Bella hugged Grams, relieved to finally be honest with her. “Now, would you like some of my fresh baked chocolate chips cookies?” “I’d love some,” Bella said. ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon chased James, tackling him. They lost balance, tumbling into the large sandcastle they had built. “Oh no, we destroyed the sandcastle,” James said. “It’s okay. We can build another one,” Jaxon said. “I liked this one,” James said, smiling. Jaxon watched Declan as he stood up on his surfboard. “I could never do that,” Jaxon said. “I’d rather sit here in the sand, the sand between my toes.” “And in my buttcrack,” James added with a laugh. “The ocean is so beautiful,” Jaxon said. James stood up and grabbed Jaxon’s hand, pulling him up. “Dance with me,” James said. “Right here, right now.” Jaxon smiled as he grabbed James and began to dance. ''“Ridin' in the drop top with the top down, saw you switching lanes, boy,” Jaxon sang. “Pull up to the red light, looking right. Come here, let me get your name, boy. Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like. Let me pick your brain, boy. And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame, boy.” “But let me show you 'round, let me take you out,” James ''sang. ''“Bet you we could we could have some fun, boy. 'Cause we can do it fast, fast, slow, whichever way you wanna run, boy. But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings. Do it how you want it done, boy. And who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I--” “I can't wait to fall in love with you,” James and Jaxon sang. “You can't wait to fall in love with me. This just can't be summer love, you'll see. This just can't be summer love. L-O-V-E.” “Come on and lemme show you 'round,” Jaxon sang as he held James close, grinding against him. “Let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun, boy. 'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down, any way you want it done, girl. Or we can stay home, talking on the phone.” “Rapping till we see the sun, boy,” James sang. “Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you that I'm the one, boy. Well I'mma freak you right, each and every night. I know how to do it insane, boy.” “'Cause I can make it hot, make it stop, make you wanna say my name, boy,” Jaxon sang. “Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees. Can't get you off my brain, boy. But who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I--” “I can't wait to fall in love with you,” James and Jaxon sang. “You can't wait to fall in love with me. This just can't be summer love, you'll see. This just can't be summer love. L-O-V-E. I can't wait to fall in love with you. You can't wait to fall in love with me. This just can't be summer love, you'll see. This just can't be summer love. L-O-V-E.” “The summer's over for the both of us,” Jaxon sang. “But that doesn't mean we should give up on love.” “You're the one I've been thinking of,” ''James sang. ''“And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one.” “I can't wait to fall in love with you,” James and Jaxon sang. “You can't wait to fall in love with me. This just can't be summer love, you'll see. This just can't be summer love. L-O-V-E. I can't wait to fall in love with you. You can't wait to fall in love with me. This just can't be summer love, you'll see. This just can't be summer love. L-O-V-E.” Jaxon kissed James, holding him close. Their kiss was interrupted by a wave that crashed into them, knocking them down. Jaxon laughed. ____________________________________________________________ Honey sighed as she walked past Rachel. Rachel smiled as she put her book down. “Honey, do you wish to talk about something?” Rachel asked. “What made you think that?” Honey asked. “You’ve paced back and forth sighing for five minutes,” Rachel replied. “I just miss Declan. And my friends. I enjoying being here in New York with you and Finn, but I still miss them.” “We can talk about anything you like,” Rachel said. “This whole thing about Shelby, it’s kind of mind-blowing. I’ve only heard about her and seen pictures. I never even met her.” “Shelby is who we get our tenacity and stage presence from. Not to mention our amazing voices.” “I’m kinda used to being pushed to the background,” Honey said. “I’ve never been called tenacious.” Rachel smiled as she put her arm around Honey. “When you think you are ready to meet, Shelby, we’ll do it together. In the meantime, how about we have breakfast at Tiffany’s? Then, we can watch the movie. And I have a big surprise for you.” Honey smiled. “Really? You mean it?” “Yep. How would you like to see Wicked?” My treat?” Honey smiled, beaming. “I’d love to!” “Well, it’s just you and me, kiddo.” ____________________________________________________________ Hallie really didn’t know how she resorted to this. Hanging out with Miles was a last ditch option on her list of things to do over the summer. But, everyone else was gone or busy and she didn’t have much choice. “I know what you’re thinking,” Miles said. “And that is?” Hallie asked, crossing her arms. “I’m not after Bella. I’m completely over. That ship has sailed.” “Good,” Hallie said. “Bella’s happy now.” “As she should be,” Miles agreed. “Look, Miles, I miss singing. There was a time when I thought I’d never sing again. Now, it’s my passion. I asked you over to help me work on a duet.” “And you want me as a duet partner?” Miles asked, raising an eyebrow. “My options are kind of limited. Humor me.” “Fair enough.” “So, should we begin?” Hallie asked. “What are we singing?” Miles asked. “We’re stuck here in Lima, without our loves. Seems only fitting that we sing Ace of Base.” “Ace of Base,” Miles mused. “Moody lesbian music from the 90’s.” “Watch it, bub,” Hallie said, narrowing her eyes. “I kid, Hallie. I actually like them. But if you tell anyone that I will deny it. Guilty pleasure, that sort of thing.” “Hot summer streets and the pavements are burning,” Hallie sang. “I sit around, trying to smile but the air is so heavy and dry. Strange voices are saying--” “What did they say?”''Miles sang. ''“Things I can't understand,” Hallie sang. “It's too close for comfort. This heat has got right out of hand.” “It's a cruel, cruel summer,” ''Hallie and Miles sang. ''“Leaving me here on my own, it's a cruel, cruel summer. Now you're gone, you're not the only one. It's so cruel.” “The city is crowded, my friends are away, and I'm on my own,” Miles sang. “It's too hot to handle so I gotta get up and go, and go.” “It's a cruel, cruel summer,” ''Hallie and Miles sang. ''“Leaving me here on my own, it's a cruel, cruel summer. Now you're gone, you're not the only one. It's a cruel, cruel summer. Leaving me here on my own, it's a cruel, cruel summer. Now you're gone, you're not the only one. It's so cruel. Now don't you leave me, now don't you leave me. Now don't you leave me, come on, come on. Now don't you leave me, now don't you leave me. Now don't you leave me, come on, come on. It's a cruel, cruel summer. Leaving me here on my own, it's a cruel, cruel summer. Now you're gone, you're not the only one. It's so cruel. You’re not the only one. You’re not the only one. It's a cruel, cruel summer. Leaving me here on my own, you’re not the only one. It's a cruel, cruel summer. It’s a cruel, cruel summer.” ____________________________________________________________ Nicole gave India a hug as she get ready to head toward the airport. I can’t wait to get back to Lima, but truth is, I’ll actually miss India, ''Nicole thought. “You have to come back soon,” India said as Nicole got into the limo. “About time,” Cheska said. “I thought she’d never leave. What do you see in those singing losers, anyway?” “Losers?” India asked. “And who do you three think you are? You’d be nothing without me.” “You don’t enjoy all that singing, do you?” Claire asked. “It’s dreadful,” Cheska added. “I love to sing,” India said. “Just because you three can’t carry a tune to save your lives!” “I’d rather die than be in a show choir,” Cheska said. “Don’t tell me you’re getting lame. And things were going so well until you showed back up. Your ex-boyfriend doesn’t even miss you.” “Frederico?” India asked. “Of course,” Binky said. “He’s dating Cheska now.” India looked at Cheska, taken aback. “You went behind my back and asked him out? We wouldn’t have even broken up if I hadn’t moved.” “Oh well,” Cheska said. “You’re dating that Miles boy now. You know, the one with the scar. How common, India. Pretty pathetic if you ask me, anyway.” “Well, I didn’t ask you,” India said. “Clearly one of us has changed for the better. The rest are still trolls.” “Rich trolls,” Cheska said with a laugh. ____________________________________________________________ Honey and Rachel smiled as they walked arm-in-arm out of the theatre. ''“Because I knew you,”''they sang with a smile. “I had so much fun,” Rachel said. “Me too, Rachel. You’re the best older sister a girl could have.” Rachel hugged Honey, smiling from ear to ear. “I guess I can shelve ‘Only Child’ officially,” Rachel said. “Rachel, as long as we’re being honest, it wasn’t that good.” Rachel chuckled. “I know. It’ll never be a my headband.” Honey laughed. “I’m so glad we worked things out and I but my jealousy behind me. I finally got to see what a great sister you are.” Rachel looked up at the Stone Cold Creamery across the street. “Wanna go get some ice cream?” Honey nodded. “I’d love to.” ____________________________________________________________ ''One Week Later… Nicole smiled from ear to ear as she took her seat in the lunchroom next to Lucas and Evan. “Okay,” Evan said. “What’s up?” “It’s Dillon. I knew I loved him, but last night, it just became so obvious,” Nicole said. “Oh God, you didn’t?” Lucas asked. “You didn’t cash in your V card did you?” Nicole laughed. “No. We went swimming.” “And then what happened?” Evan asked. “Summer lovin', had me a blast,”''Dillon sang as he took a seat next to Nicole. ''“Summer lovin', happened so fast,”''Nicole sang. ''“Met a girl crazy for me,”''Dillon sang.” ''“Met a boy cute as can be,”''Nicole sang. ''“Summer days drifting away,” they both sang. “To, uh oh, those summer nights.” “Uh Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!” Lucas, Evan, and the cafeteria sang. “Tell me more, tell me more.” “Did you get very far?”''Evan sang. ''“Tell me more, tell me more.” “Like does he have a car?”''Lucas sang. ''“She swam by me, she got a cramp,”''Dillon sang. ''“He ran by me, got my suit damp,”''Nicole sang. ''“Saved her life, she nearly drowned.” “He showed off splashing around.” “Summer sun, something's begun,” Nicole and Dillon sang. “But, uh oh, those summer nights.” “Uh Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!” Lucas, Evan, and the cafeteria sang. “Tell me more, tell me more.” “Was it love at first sight?”''Lucas sang. ''“Tell me more, tell me more.” “Did she put up a fight?”''Evan sang. “Well, well, well,” a girl said as she walked up, interrupting the song. “If that’s what you guys have prepared for the annual talent show, might as well go ahead and give me the trophy.” Nicole glared. “Karli Santos, my arch nemesis. I wondered when you’d crawl out from under a rock. Black widows are bad up in these woods. Hold still and let me get my raid!” Karli rolled her eyes. “Hahaha. Anyways, I wanted to wish you and your merry band of misfits good luck. You’re gonna need it.” Nicole waited until Karli had started to walk away and stuck her tongue out. “Bitch.” ____________________________________________________________ Nicole, Evan, Dillon, and Lucas stood behind the curtain and waited for Karli and her lackies to finish singing. “Lord,” Nicole said. “As if ‘Barbie Girl” wasn’t bad enough, Karli and her wannabe-Dreamgirls had to go and do ''that''to it.” Evan lightly beat his head into the wall. “Please let me die. Why can’t it be over?” “Thank you, thank you!” Karli called to the audience. “I appreciate the love.” “She’s like India 2.0,” Lucas said. “Meanier, bitchier, prissier, even more vicious,” Nicole said. “That has to be illegal,” Evan replied. Karlie threw the curtain open. “You guys are up next. Unless you just wanna go ahead and quit.” “Fat chance,” Nicole said. “Your call, Karli said in a sing-song voice as she walked off. Nicole breathed in, pushing her nerves aside and walking out on stage. ''“We can't, we can't back down,” Nicole sang. “We can't, we can't back down. We can't, we can't back down. We can't, we can't back down. Not right now. We can't back down. Not right now. We can't back down. We can't back down.” “Uh oh yea-yea-yeah,”''Lucas sang. ''“Don't close your eyes,” Evan sang. “We're all in this together, wherever we draw the line. We're not gonna straddle but cross it or lose it.” “We can't back down,” all four sang. “There's too much at stake, this is serious. Don't walk away. We can't pretend it's not happening in our own backyard. Our own home plate. No way, we can’t cop out, we can’t cop out. Do you hear your name? Yeah, I'm not confused. Let's win this thing, let's do it. We can't back down, there's too much at stake. Don't walk away, don't walk away. Don't walk away, yeah.” “Don't get me wrong,” Lucas sang. “I don't like confrontation, I'd rather we all just get along. Music should be undivided, united.” “We can't back down,” all four sang. “There's too much at stake, this is serious. Don't walk away. We can't pretend it's not happening in our own backyard. Our own home plate. We've been called out, we've been called out. Do you hear your name? Yeah, I'm not confused. Let's win this thing, let's do it. We can't back down, there's too much at stake. Don't walk away, don't walk away. Don't walk away, yeah.” “We got a situation that we can't ignore,” Dillon sang. “’Cause ignorance is not bliss. We don't have to take this, no. With every big decision, comes an equally important share of the risk. We gotta take this on.” “We can't back down,” all four sang. “There's too much at stake, this is serious. Don't walk away. We can't pretend it's not happening in our own backyard. Our own home plate. We've been called out, we've been called out. Do you hear your name? Yeah, I'm not confused. Let's win this thing, let's do it. We can't back down, there's too much at stake. Don't walk away, don't walk away.” “We can't back down,” Nicole sang. “We can't back down, not right now. We can't back down.” The audience leapt up and cheered as Nicole smiled at her friends. Karli pulled the curtains back together tightly, obviously upset. ____________________________________________________________ A Week Later… Nicole walked onto the bus with her three friends, a big trophy under her arms. “So, we didn’t win Nationals,” Nicole said. “We won the talent competition. And, we put that troll Karli Santos in her place.” “I just wish that I could see her crying all the way back to Pittsburgh,” Evan said. “In had a great time with you guys,” Lucas said. “I still can’t believe I came along,” Evan said. “I’m glad I convinced you,” Lucas said with a smile. “I just can’t wait to see all of our friends again,” Nicole said. “Me too,” Evan replied. “I actually kind of miss Dalton and those uniforms,” Dillon said. “I can’t wait till Sectionals next year,” Evan said. “You better bring it.” Dillon smiled. “It’s already been broughten.” Everyone looked at Dillon with a blank expression. “Oh come on,” Dillon said. “''Not Another Teen Movie''. We watched it last night. I actually paid attention during it.” Nicole laughed. “Wow, so you did.” Evan glanced back at Lucas, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It was the first time I had ever felt that, Evan thought to himself. Did I just fall in love? Was it more than a crush this time? “I wonder what surprises next year is gonna bring?” Nicole asked. “Guess we just have to wait and see,” Lucas said, smiling at Evan. THE END Category:Definitive Editions